


Reprise

by Dancing_Bean



Series: The Super Spy and the Badass Cutie [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Tony/Bruce/Pepper mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Bean/pseuds/Dancing_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Age of Ultron, Natasha makes some time to find Maria. Follows 'Interlude'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprise

After the intensity of the Ultron Incident and everything that went along with it, Natasha had needed some time by herself. Almost everyone had, silently dispersing to recharge their batteries and bandage over the wounds – both mental and physical – left behind. Surprisingly though, it wasn't long before she felt the urge to return to the Tower, to be around the people she cared for again. Well, she was torn between wanting to go to the Tower and the farm, but she thought Clint probably needed some proper alone time with his family. Besides, Maria was at the Tower – at least she was between her visits to Tony's new Avengers Project that she was working on.

By chance Natasha's return to the Tower coincided with a Friday when Maria was back there, along with Steve and Thor. That evening Steve cooked for the four of them on the communal floor, the easy banter between him and Maria punctuated by Thor's booming laugh easing a loneliness that Natasha had been only vaguely aware of. She settled at the breakfast bar, joining in as Maria teased Steve mercilessly after he swore at a spitting frying pan. The food was good, and listening to Steve trying to explain 'Keeping up with the Kardashians' to Thor made her laugh so hard that tears actually ran down her face.

(“You watch that?”

“No...”

“You're blushing, Steven”)

Afterwards Maria chased Steve out of the kitchen, declaring that the cook does not clean. She then shooed Thor out as well after he broke two glasses in a row (“My apologies. They are not as sturdy as I had thought.”). The two of them declared that they were going to go out with Sam, asking if they wanted to come along. Maria declined, much to Natasha's relief. She wasn't sure she could have managed to stay away if the brunette went, but she really didn't feel like being surrounded by people.

She took Thor's place, leaning against the counter next to where Maria was cleaning.

“I'm sorry about Bruce” Maria said, flashing her a quick glance.

Natasha shrugged, working to keep her face neutral “He knows where to find us. It was his choice to run, even if he didn't see it that way. It's Pepper and Tony I feel sorry for.”

Maria passed her a towel, and Natasha took it absently, lost in her own head, before looking at it then the other woman with surprise. Maria grinned and gestured to the pile of wet dishes with her head. “Heard Pepper yelling at him for making the stealth mode on the jets too good. Poor Tony.”

Natasha smiled, starting on the wiping. “He's used to Pepper yelling at him now. I think he feels the day is wasted if she doesn't have the chance to shout at least once.”

“That's one way of explaining his behaviour” Maria said dryly, reminding Natasha of how much time the brunette was now having to spend with him, organising the new site for the Avengers to work from.

Maria finished the washing and stretched in a very distracting fashion. “Drink?”

“Please”

 

Maria was sitting on the couch, crosslegged and barefoot with her hair up in a messy ponytail. She had the crossword from a newspaper balanced on one knee, and the steam from her cup of tea was curling around her face. Natasha just stared. She couldn't help it, couldn't move.

Maria looked up from her puzzle “What?”

“Nothing”

Maria quirked an eyebrow at her sceptically.

Natasha chewed her lip, hesitating. “I've never seen AD Hill looking quite so cute”

Maria flushed lightly and wrinkled her nose. “I'm not cute” she said, with a fake pout that made Natasha smile, “I'm a badass.”

“You're both” Natasha said quietly, more intensely than she intended.

Maria met her gaze for a moment, then winked, effortlessly lightening the moment. Natasha swallowed a little nervously. Somehow she knew that she had to initiate, otherwise Maria would just continue to be supportive and lovely and sadly not kissing her. She shouldn't be nervous, she was the Black Widow for goodness sake, but somehow this was very different to anything she had done before. Giving herself a shake she cocked her head to one side, posture aiming for nonchalance rather than insecurity.

“So… before that whole 'end of the world' thing, I think we had plans”

“Did we?” Maria mused thoughtfully, teasing, then she smiled her crooked smile and uncurled her legs, “So we did.”

Natasha closed the distance between them slowly, carefully removing Maria's cup from her hands and placing it well out of the way on the floor before straddling the taller woman's lap.

Maria looked up at her, eyes soft and dark. “Hi there” she settled her arms around Natasha's waist comfortably. “Plans back on track?”

“Looking pretty good from here” Natasha leaned in and caught her lips in a soft kiss, pulling back slightly to see Maria half close her eyes, a look of contentment on her face. She felt some of the tension knotting her stomach relax at the taller woman's obvious enjoyment, felt it be replaced with a slow tingling burn instead. She kissed her again, taking her time, reminding herself of the curves of Maria's mouth, her taste, what made her push back and what made her give. She pulled her hair out of its tie, letting her fingers slide through the dark silk of it, tugging gently, running fingertips over Maria's jawline, making the other woman hum with delight. She couldn't help but be surprised at how tender Maria kept that kiss, letting Natasha set the pace, gently teasing the sliver of skin exposed where the redheads shirt had ridden up with fingers rough from her work. Eventually one hand slipped up Natasha's shirt to trail over the small of her back while the other curled at the back of her neck. Natasha felt her breath hitch, not fully prepared for the rush of molten heat that raced through her. Somehow, with barely any effort at all, Maria had more of an effect on her body than anyone she had met before. Natasha wasn't quite sure how she felt about that yet. Aiming to gather at least some control back she smirked into the kiss, before with a push and a twist she had Maria lying on the sofa, managing to stay sitting neatly on her hips.

Maria blinked in surprise and laughed. “I was not expecting that” she grinned.

“I have skills, Hill”

“Prove it” Maria replied, eyes shining with challenge and something else that she couldn't identify.

Natasha leaned down to suck on Maria's pulse point, deliberately rocking her hips as she did so drawing a small gasp out of the brunette. She grinned, biting at the crook of Maria's neck and slid her hands slowly up under her shirt, feeling the twitch and flicker of her abdominal muscles as she moved to cup her breasts through her bra teasingly. Maria bit back a moan, then struggled upright, shifting Natasha off her. Natasha stiffened and sat back on her heels, immediately afraid that something was wrong. Maria caught her look and shook her head with a tiny smile of understanding on her face. She leaned in close again, kissed up the side of Natasha's neck and murmured “My apartment or yours? I'm not having Tony walking in on this.”

Natasha relaxed, dropping her shoulders and tilting her head to give Maria's lips better access, “Uh, mines closer.”

“Okay then.”

Maria's warm breath in her ear made her shiver, and she scrambled off the sofa, pulling the brunette up behind her. She kept her fingers tangled around Maria's until they reached her apartment. Once she had let them in Maria pushed her firmly up against the wall, shutting the door with one foot. She paused, scanning Natasha's face for any signs of hesitation. The redhead just tugged her closer and kissed her firmly, melting at the soft surprised noise the tall woman let escape. Part of her wondered if it was dangerous, getting used to this sort of consideration and care, but then Maria slid her hands up under her shirt and skilfully unclasped her bra in one deft movement and all thoughts scattered. The brush of Maria's thumbs over her nipples made her arch back with a gasp, Maria taking advantage of this to swiftly remove her shirt. She then dipped, kissing along Natasha's collarbone and teasing the top of her breasts.

With a growl of frustration Natasha pulled at Maria's top, barely registering the sound of buttons pinging away as she tugged it off. “I liked that shirt” Maria murmured, breath hot and distracting against Natasha's ear. She nibbled on her earlobe then moved to kiss the sensitive skin of her neck.

“I'll buy you a new one” Natasha managed to get out, fumbling with her under-shirt, “How many layers do you need woman?”

Maria chuckled, breaking away for a moment and efficiently shedding her t-shirt and bra. “Better?”

“So much better” Natasha was torn between staring and the need to feel Maria's skin.

Maria solved that problem for her by pushing her back up against the wall, hands settling on her waist as she kissed her with a single mindedness that made Natasha's head swim. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her at the press of the taller woman's chest against her own, the way that Maria's hips held hers in place, the small patterns those calloused fingers traced over her midriff, dipping to the waistband of her jeans then moving up to tease just under her breasts. She ran her hands appreciatively over the muscles of Maria's back and arms, scraped her nails down her spine and tugged on her belt loops, trying to bring her even closer. When Maria bent and trailed open mouthed kisses down her chest and teasingly around her breasts she whimpered, unable to even feel embarrassed about it, twisting her fingers firmly into dark hair to try and direct her attentions. She felt a low chuckle more than she heard it before Maria swirled her tongue around one nipple, fingers lightly pinching the other.

“Oh god” Natasha felt her knees give way, grateful for the wall behind her and the arm Maria wound around her waist.

“Bed?”

“Left”

“Hold on”

Maria scooped her up, and Natasha wrapped her legs firmly around her hips, enjoying the friction this new position gave her. Narrowly avoiding a coffee table Maria turned left and gave an unconvinced hum, staring around at her kitchen.

“Next left” Natasha said breathlessly.

“Remind me never to let you navigate”

“You're distracting me”

“Am I?” Maria's innocent tone was somewhat offset by the way she rolled her hips, making Natasha drop her head to her shoulder with a laughing moan.

She gave an 'Ooof' of surprise as Maria dropped her on the bed and caught sight of a smirk before Maria returned her attentions to her breasts, hands moving agonisingly slowly down to unzip her jeans. With an undignified wiggle Natasha got them off, then Maria pulled back and just looked at her, licking her lips unconsciously, eyes practically black. Natasha made an impatient gesture and got a laugh in return as the other woman efficiently shed her own pants and crawled back on top of her, spreading her legs and pressing kisses up the inside of her thigh. This was beyond anything Natasha had experienced before – the ease, the comfort, the unbearable heat and want and need… she gasped and stiffened as Maria's mouth was joined by her fingers, throwing her head back as the world went white.

She felt the other woman move up to stretch out beside her and cracked an eye open. A very dishevelled – if satisfied looking – Maria was watching her with a tiny smile.

“It was your turn” Natasha grumbled, reaching out and pushing Maria's hair back off her face.

“You're complaining?”

Natasha frowned slightly. Maria cocked her head to one side “What if I like you coming first?” she asked, her eyes never leaving Natasha's despite the hand she smoothed over the assassins shoulder and arm.

Natasha blinked, confused, then leant forwards and kissed Maria as tenderly as she could, trying to show what she couldn't find the words for.

Apparently she succeeded, and Maria let herself be pushed back on the bed, Natasha shifting on top of her, enjoying the slide of their bodies together, peppering kisses down Maria's neck and over her chest as she trailed her fingers down her legs and back up the inside of her thigh.

Natasha loved this, loved how open and unguarded Maria was, loved how she looked at Natasha like she was the only person in the world. Loved how she was the one making Maria squirm, grin and moan. Loved how she bit her lip and went quiet just before she came, gripping at Natasha's back and the sheets almost desperately. She even loved how the taller woman wrapped herself around her, tangling their legs and tucking an arm beneath her breasts before falling asleep. She had never enjoyed being held like this before.

 

She woke to find that if anything during the night she had moved even closer to the brunette, practically nuzzling into her chest with an arm thrown over her hips. She felt Maria shift and tightened her hold involuntarily. Maria hummed low in her throat and smoothed a hand down Natasha's back, making her arch with pleasure.

“Morning”

“Morning.” Natasha sighed, stretching a kink out of her spine. “You went to Tony's project on a site visit yesterday” she murmured into Maria's chest, moving a strand of dark hair away from her mouth.

“What makes you think that?”

“Your hair still smells like outside. Plus, super-spy” She felt the rumble of Maria's laugh and shifted so that she could see her face, unable to stop herself smiling in response.

“Forgive me if my faith in your skills is limited” Maria teased.

Natasha paused, studying the other woman closely before she remembered. “How long have I missed it?” She asked.

“Mmmm...” Maria closed her eyes, snuggling deeper under the sheets as if slightly embarrassed. “Since the battle of New York. Well, probably longer, but that was the first time I really knew.”

“That was years ago...”

“Yeah” Maria squinted one eye open.

Natasha ghosted her fingertips over Maria's cheekbone, not quite believing that someone could care about her for that long.

Maria obviously picked up on this because she gave a small, self-depreciating huff. “We were watching you all on screens, and at the end I wasn't thinking about the aliens, or the bomb Tony was carrying. All I was thinking was 'please let her be alright, please let her be safe'” She let her eye drift shut again and wrinkled her nose in a way that Natasha could only describe as adorable. “It was a very stressful day all round.”

“Huh”

“Mmm”

"You never said anything"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Lots of reasons"

Natasha paused, thinking. This felt important. It felt real and exciting and absolutely terrifying. "Any of those reasons still valid?"

Maria cupped her face with gentle hands, looking at her with warm eyes that were still sleepy soft and relaxed. "No" She leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Natasha's forehead, her cheek, her jaw until Natasha turned her head with a smile and caught her lips with her own, sliding her arm around Maria's neck to draw her closer.

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently writing follow ups is really hard... As is smut... Does it work? :P


End file.
